Airbag devices serve to protect occupants by being inflated and deployed in the event of a vehicle collision or the like. In some cases, such an airbag device is demanded to mitigate a protruding movement of an airbag toward an occupant side after it is inflated to some extent as a countermeasure against an irregular seating position (also referred to as out of position (OOP)). Further, also in a regular seating position, a folded portion comes into contact with an occupant before being unfolded to be inflated at times. Therefore, it is demanded in some cases to reduce a deploying speed or a protruding amount or prevent the above-mentioned folded portion from coming into contact with an occupant.
Patent Document 1 discloses the technology of controlling an inflated state of an airbag by means of a tether that is cut when the airbag is inflated to some extent.
Patent Document 2 describes another related technology.